


第一次见你

by blackseabl



Category: E-sports - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackseabl/pseuds/blackseabl
Summary: 姜承錄遇见了17岁的高振宁。





	第一次见你

“嗡……嗡……”  
“宁……你的手机……闹钟……”  
被叫到的人根本就没有要醒过来的意思，头一偏往姜承錄的方向凑得更近了一些，下意识地从里面卷紧了被子，将脖子以下的部分盖得严丝合缝。  
“嗡……嗡……嗡……嗡……”  
手机闹铃的叫声还在继续，把半边脸埋在枕头里的姜承錄转身面向高振宁，伸出一只手越过高振宁的脸，在枕头边上摸了摸，总算是摸到了手机，熟练地一滑，烦人的闹铃声戛然而止。  
春寒料峭，被子内外的温差让姜承錄打了个冷颤，正要把手往回缩，一只手撑高了被子把他盖住，搂着他的腰就把人往怀里带。姜承錄还没来得及支声，话音就被一双厚厚软软的嘴唇给堵住，放在腰间的手从睡衣下钻进去，抚摸着他光洁的腰侧肌肤。

一吻结束，空气里已经有了些酒味。高振宁的手已经下移到他的臀部，时轻时重地揉搓，舔着他的耳朵，声音有些刚睡醒的沙哑和慵懒：“筛哥，要做么？”  
姜承錄对他这种声音没什么抵抗力，再加上自己也有了反应。  
“今天还要收拾搬家的东西。”  
“就做一次”，高振宁说着就再次吻上来。

 

“去浴室？”姜承錄问。  
“好。”

两人一边接吻一边脱掉对方的衣物来到浴室，姜承錄把睡衣往上卷，高振宁就趁机含住了他的乳尖，一边舔一边打着圈，时不时地轻轻咬了咬，满意地看到姜承錄把衣服扔到一边，眼睛里已有浓重的情欲。已经灵魂绑定的两人不会像年轻气盛时那么急于交换一切，而是随着情事越演愈烈，逐渐释放信息素。熟知对方身体的敏感区，姜承錄主动吻上高振宁，胸膛抵着胸膛，攻陷对方的双唇，又纠缠住舌，另一只手握住高振宁的性器，力道轻重交错地上下套弄。  
浴室里很快就是醇香的酒包裹着清淡茉莉花香的气味，高振宁一边享受着爱人的亲吻，一手捏着姜承錄的乳尖，另一只手伸到他的股间，被品尝过无数次的身体开始自动地分泌出粘液，高振宁没费什么力气就伸进去两只手指。姜承錄下意识地后背绷紧，连带着肉穴也随之咬紧了高振宁的手指。被温热潮湿的肉壁包裹的感觉让高振宁性器又硬了几分。  
“你……好大。”性事中的姜承錄格外坦诚，结婚几年下来还越来越会撩拨高振宁。  
高振宁哪里受得了这种刺激，舔着姜承錄的耳朵，说起更下流的话，“一会儿这个大家伙还要操你呢。”

姜承錄瞪了高振宁一眼，但看在对方眼里却是媚色无边，高振宁让姜承錄趴在水台上，分开他的腿，已经被高振宁的手指玩弄得又湿又软的肉穴正渴望进入地微微张合。高振宁扣住姜承錄的腰，慢慢地把阴茎前端顶入，肉穴立即攀附上来把阴茎含住，快感让两人都深吸了一口气。高振宁一个挺身，将涨得发痛的巨大阴茎插到深处，姜承錄觉得自己像一块松软的木板被锥子一寸寸嵌入，肉穴被不断填满的同时又感到强烈的不满足。  
“宁……”

像是懂得姜承錄没说出口的话，高振宁在紧紧包裹着自己的肉穴适应，再次分泌出粘液的时候，开始了猛烈的抽插。姜承錄的呜咽和喘息被撞得支离破碎，高振宁像是要把他的肉穴都操开一般，操得他的小穴只知道拼命咬住他的阴茎不放。

高振宁伏低身体继续抽插，掰过姜承錄的脸捕捉的他的唇。已经被操得浑身被快感占据的姜承錄，眼睛像是快融化的巧克力一般柔软，张开嘴勾住高振宁的舌头，换着角度吮吸。快感就要攀升到顶端之际，高振宁突然咬上姜承錄的肩膀处腺体的位置，注入的强烈信息素让姜承錄一阵目眩神迷，而高振宁几个重重的挺身，精液系数射进姜承錄的后穴。

高振宁扶着姜承錄，把他打横抱到浴缸里，一边清洗身体一边轻轻地亲吻。

 

一起洗完澡，高振宁先换好衣服出浴室。姜承錄侧肩，看看镜子里颈后的一排牙印，灵魂绑定了好些年，高振宁还是喜欢在做的时候咬他腺体。  
穿好衣服走到客厅，高振宁正在把热好的牛奶和吐司端到餐桌上，“昨儿晚上把锅碗瓢盆都打包了，晚饭咱出去吃，白天先将就下吧。”  
“嗯，没事。” 姜承錄拿起吐司咬下，是他喜欢的温度。

这房子是套一居室的Loft，高振宁和姜承錄还没退役的时候买的。世界冠军也没有上海买房的特权，再加上结婚了也还是得在基地居住训练，姜承錄其实并不觉得有什么买房的必要。但高振宁在一些地方意外地传统，坚持“没房子怎么能让筛哥嫁给我”，就在基地附近的楼盘买了一套Loft作为他们的婚房，彻底把“IG打野在上路买房”这句话做实了。  
“至少以后不用去酒店开房了不是？”高振宁叉着腰给IG一众队友散发狗粮，脸皮薄的姜承錄差点没当场锤新郎。而其他人则暗暗庆幸，筛哥发情期的那几天总算不用满基地的酒味了，并强烈要去喻文波这个弟弟要多向哥哥学习。  
喻文波不服，“我跟蓝哥AB组合哪里有他们那么骚！”

忙于训练的时候他们是没时间过来的，只有姜承錄发情期和赛季空档的时候会过去住住，但几年下来，不知不觉地也添置了许多东西。卧室的大床意图自然不用说，封起来的阳台放了张长书桌，两台电脑和专门拉的网线是为了让筛哥快乐游戏，客厅的书柜里摆的都是姜承錄喜欢的书，旁边还有他的电子琴和画架。  
退役之后高振宁做过一阵子解说，但因为批话太多一年多后就转去做了主播，后来开了自己的鞋店，而姜承錄在韩国完成学业，回上海做了自由插画师。他们的新家是个高档小区，空间比这屋子大了许多，家装都按照两人的意思设计装修完毕。到要搬家的时候，却是收拾一件，就想起买这件东西时发生的事，俩人谈笑时还偶尔打闹一番，搬家的进程也随之变慢许多，到今天才总算是即将打包完成。

“咱妈什么时候过来？”这些年姜承錄的中文进步不少，夹在新疆烤串和东北大碴子口音里，愣是不走寻常路，虽然染上点高振宁的口癖，但在IG队里那可是字正腔圆的普通话。  
“妹记错是大后天吧，我打个电话确认哈。”  
“那你打电话去吧，我来收拾柜子。”  
“好的。”高振宁从姜承錄旁边经过又亲了亲他的头发。

“别妨碍我劳动。” 姜承錄笑着一抹布把高振宁拍开，打开衣柜最后几个没收捡完的抽屉，发现抽屉最深处有一叠文件装在透明的文件袋里，从外面看上去好像是和IG的合同之类的。支起半个身子往外探看，高振宁还在打电话，姜承錄心想先放一边等他回来问问，重要的东西就随身带到新家不打包。  
刚把文件袋从抽屉里拿起来，一张卡片却从里面滑出来，姜承錄拿起来看，是一张网鱼网咖的上网卡，看起来没什么特别的。翻过背面，姜承錄却愣住了，只见卡片背面用彩色油性笔画了一只小鸟，从小鸟的身体里长出了卷曲叶子的树，树顶有另一只小鸟正在飞翔。  
这是姜承錄最近计划中的插画集里的一幅画，只在他的脑海里出现过，但这笔触和画面，分明就是来自他的手笔。有无数的问号在姜承錄脑子里冒出来，他起身打算问高振宁，谁知被面前挡路的箱子绊住，脸面朝下摔得结结实实。

“嘶……” 姜承錄吃痛地揉揉额头，喊了声“宁”，却没人搭理。姜承錄这才觉得有点不对劲，爬起来环顾四周，这哪里还是他和高振宁的小屋？

姜承錄觉得后背冷汗都要流下来。嘈杂的小街，两边都是各种烧烤，小龙虾，东北菜的馆子，灯红酒绿人来人往，饶是他像个呆子一样慢慢站起来，都没什么人理他。姜承錄愣了半响，低头看看自己穿的还是方才的衣服，伸手摸后颈牙印也还在，下意识摸兜，总算松了口气，手机还在。  
拿出手机，屏幕显示的时间还是他原来的时间，某宝某信还有银行卡里的钱也一分没少，姜承錄重重地叹了口气，不管发生了什么，有钱就能活下去。突然想到什么，姜承錄拐进一旁的便利店，拿起袋保质期3天的面包，一看生产日期就彻底僵在了当场。  
2016年3月7日。

姜承錄有点崩溃，他放下面包，转身拿了瓶柠檬水，离开了便利店。早春的夜还有些寒意，空气里倒还是熟悉的上海味道。胆大心细的前上单想既然不知道去哪，那就往前走好了。走着走着姜承錄就发现这条街越来越眼熟，虽然一些店面和街边的陈设换了，但他认得这条街——这不是PDD家附近的那条街吗！  
高振宁以前还在YM战队的时候，赢了比赛PDD就会带着他们一帮人到家附近的小吃街下馆子。后来高振宁和史森明、Knight他们找PDD聚会的时候，也总是来这条街。高振宁带着他一起参加聚会好多次，姜承錄必然不会认错。

姜承錄想，既然来了，那就碰碰运气看看会不会见到当时的高振宁？按记忆走到那家高振宁常带他去的店，他远远地就瞧见PDD和孙亚龙在门口。哥俩好像喝得有点高，孙亚龙扶着PDD，后者胖乎乎的脸喝得通红，很高兴的样子，嘴里念叨着今年队里都是有希望的年轻人，冲击LPL有希望了。  
PDD手下的人，聚起来一团沙，撒出去满天星，YM战队多次冲击LPL无果，走出去的却都成了顶级战队的顶级选手。——只是这个时候的他们对未来还一无所知。  
看到PDD和孙亚龙，姜承錄心想高振宁应该也在吧，就见高振宁扶着喝高的史森明从小馆子里出来。YM战队的下路二人组被硬拆的痛姜承錄听喻文波跟他八卦过，而交往之后不管是情侣账号名还是当年的情书事件，高振宁都跟他交代得清清楚楚。但听说是一回事，亲眼看见过去的两人这么相互依靠的样子是另一回事，姜承錄还是不能免俗地吃起了醋。

回去之后，得修理一下高振宁——但前提是回得去。  
姜承錄走了个神，就发现门口的高振宁和史森明都不见了，心下一凛快步走过去四下张望，突然被人拍了拍后背。  
姜承錄是谁？是拿冠军云淡风起，1V5不露惧色的筛爹，怎么会被轻易吓到，他面色平静地转身，就见还没满17岁的少年站在自己面前，下意识地喊出了他的名字。  
“高振宁。”

姜承錄上下打量着这个17岁的高振宁，穿了一件黑色的卫衣和一条白色的运动裤，和有些皱的衣服产生强烈对比的是脚下擦得干干净净的AJ，呵，看来早在那会儿就是个鞋奴。已经发育出挺拔身高的少年身型还有些单薄，头发短得挡不住额头，痘痘也没打职业时那么多，浑身上下干干净净地像夜里皎洁的上弦月。

姜承錄打量着高振宁的时候，高振宁也在打量他。高振宁确定自己并不认识也从未见过眼前这个看着自己就开始莫名其妙笑起来的男人。这么白净好看温润如玉的人，见过一次应该就不会忘。但让他惊讶的是，这人一开口就说出了自己的名字。  
“你是谁？”高振宁问。  
姜承錄几乎没花什么时间思考，向眼前17岁的高振宁伸出手，“我叫姜承錄。”  
高振宁皱皱眉，看到对方眼里的温柔和善意，犹疑间还是握住了面前的这只手。  
手有点凉，还有点淡淡的茉莉香，但是握住这只手的时候，他就觉得眼前的这个男人不会是什么坏人，手上传来的触感莫名让他心安。

“你是YM战队或者PDD的粉？”高振宁问，去年底他才加入YM战队，打了几场LSPL的比赛崭露头角，但大家的关注点都在LPL上，应该没多少人会认识他，高振宁也不觉得自己会有什么粉。  
“我是前职业选手。”姜承錄想了想，最后用了这个说明，倒也没撒谎。  
高振宁点点头，“也是，没见过年纪这么大的职业选手。”  
姜承錄一时语塞，这高振宁的批话是天生的么？

见对方没说话，高振宁看看时间不早准备回宿舍了。姜承錄见他要走，连忙喊住他，“要去打一把么？我上单贼溜，不送包赢。”  
高振宁挑眉看他，没有拒绝，“那跟我来吧，附近有个网吧。”  
“我知道那个网鱼网咖。”姜承錄摆摆手，大步流星走在高振宁前面，倒看得他一愣一愣。

“带身份证了么？”高振宁走进网吧前问。  
“没……我是外国人。”姜承錄才意识到这个问题，他的护照不可能随身带。  
高振宁无语地瞥了他一眼，从钱包里掏出一张网鱼网咖的卡。  
“还好这我熟，还带了PDD给的特别会员卡。”  


两人开了个双人包间卡座，挨着坐在一起开机。  
“电信一你有号么？”高振宁听对方自报家门是前职业选手，又开了那么大的海口，当然是拿出了王者的账号作为响应。  
“有。”姜承錄熟练地输入账号密码，在点击登陆按键的前一刻意识到一件事，这个账号是TheShy，尚未成为职业选手，但在S5和Dopa双排屠戮了国服。没记错的话，当时电信一的前十里，宁，阿水，宝蓝和他自己都在——还真的是“不是一家人，不进一队门”。

那会儿国服高分段的人都知道TheShy是韩服过来的天才少年，现在自己如果登陆这个账号，怕不是会被当成盗号的。  
“你登陆好了么？我加你好友。”  
姜承錄咬咬牙，换了个他不太为人所知的小号，段位大师，也还能跟高振宁双排。  
加了好友进队，高振宁“哼”了一声，“大师啊？”  
姜承錄怎么会听不出来这句话里的挑衅味道，沉下声音，“打了才知道。” 姜承錄退役有好几年，却从未真正离开英雄联盟，平时也没少和高振宁直播双排，虽然水平早已不在巅峰，但打进韩服前50还是没什么问题。  
别问，问就是天赋。

17岁的高振宁还在玩ADC，而那个版本正是上单强势的版本。姜承錄一选锐雯，在王者局里3分钟一血，10分钟压对面近50刀，愣是把对方人马打得只能龟缩塔下刀都不敢出来补。随着锐雯灵性地在敌阵间穿梭，手起刀落人头不断，高振宁愣是躺赢了这一局。

“不送包赢，没毛病吧？” 姜承錄回以高振宁一个挑衅的眼神，高振宁“啧啧”两声，靠过来看他的屏幕，不经意地看到姜承錄脖子上的印记。  
姜承錄发现高振宁的脸色有点奇怪。  
“怎么了？”  
高振宁摇头，“没啥，再打一把？”

姜承錄和高振宁打了三把全胜，选出来的都是自己拿手的锐雯，剑姬，随着胜利的提示音响起，高振宁看他的眼神却越来越不对劲。  
姜承錄被他看得有点心虚，但想总归是不该看出什么问题的。“咳咳”两声，姜承錄移开眼神没看他，“不早了，你该回基地了吧。”  
高振宁还是在盯着他，“那你呢？”

姜承錄本来打算今晚上要么先找个酒店凑合一下，反正卡里钱多得花不完，明天睡醒了再想怎么回去的问题，却想到了穿过来的前一刻，还在跟家里通电话的高振宁。  
不知道那边怎么样了，发现自己不见了，高振宁会满世界找他吧。一想到高振宁担心焦急的模样姜承錄就觉得心脏紧缩。  
“我想回家……家里，有人等我。” 最后他还是如实地说出了心境。

“回家？”高振宁皱眉，“都这把年纪了还玩离家出走啊？”  
姜承錄没忍住翻了个白眼，“不是离家出走。”  
“你很喜欢，那个等你的人吧？”  
面对高振宁突然的发问，姜承錄一愣，“你怎么知道？”

“我知道的可不止这个。”高振宁说完就突然很冒犯地身体往前压，把姜承錄笼罩在自己阴影下，直接上手摸了摸姜承錄脖子上的牙印。  
“你已经被标记过了吧？”  
姜承錄深吸一口气，拍掉高振宁的手，瞪着他，“没成年的小孩子说什么呢。”  
高振宁反驳，“我已经分化成Alpha了，理论上来说已经成年了。”  
姜承錄从来没见过这么急于争辩的高振宁，觉得又好笑又可爱，站了起来，和高振宁平视，“但我年纪比你大，你都该叫我哥。”  
“那么……承錄哥？”

姜承錄天天被高振宁叫筛哥，队友时的玩笑话到了情侣的亲密阶段也没改过来口，但听高振宁这么叫他，还是第一次。姜承錄觉得自己脑子里有根理智的弦断了，想做点不太好的事情，然而高振宁比他动作更快快。

17岁的高振宁靠过来吻住了他，姜承錄习惯性地张开嘴把这个吻变得湿润起来。姜承錄心想，为什么你这么熟练啊？别不是这个高振宁也是穿越过来的，在演我吧？  
姜承錄想一把推开他，却被少年抓住了手，“承錄哥，标记你的人，就是我吧？”  
姜承錄一时回不上话，高振宁却在继续说，“你身上有标记你的Alpha的味道，自己的味道是最熟悉的，我不可能认错。”

姜承錄伸手捂住自己后颈的腺体，抬眼看他，思忖片刻决定坦白，“如果我说，我是从未来穿过来的，你信么？”  
高振宁似乎是对于猜测确认为现实也需要点消化时间，愣了半响，然后笑着说，“我信，你的打法出装跟ThyShy如出一辙，我差点都要以为自己暗恋了好久的路人王，年纪比我大这么多。虽然我不反感年下吧，但现在看来不用担心了。”

信息量有点大姜承錄需要消化一下，而被高振宁紧紧拽住的手开始发烫，姜承錄这才意识到包间里是浓得散不开的酒味，高振宁信息素的味道。  
17岁的高振宁在他耳边说，“找个酒店么？”  
姜承錄抿着嘴，没有哪个已经被灵魂绑定的Omega能抵抗得了他的Alpha，姜承錄被高振宁按在床上的时候想，这不算出轨吧？

 

眼前的少年虽然批话说得溜，但床第之事明显是第一次。姜承錄见他解开自己衬衣扣子的手都有些紧张地发抖，伸手按住他解扣子的动作，“要不就算了？”  
“我都硬成这样了你跟我说这个？”高振宁反握住姜承錄的手，让他感受自己已经挺立的性器。正是年少心气高的时候，哪里经得住这种挑衅，高振宁爆发了信息素，瞬间斗室之内都是浓烈的酒味。  
17岁的高振宁，原来是这么的可爱。姜承錄心想怎么两三年后就变成批话连连，把自己吃得死死的样子了。  
发觉身下人正在走神，高振宁抚着姜承錄的脸就亲了下来，唇舌交缠，势要攻城略地一般，变换着角度倾尽少年人所有知道的手段撩拨姜承錄。姜承錄觉得他可爱到不行，却不敢再笑出声来，一吻结束，高振宁擦掉嘴角的粘液，满意地看到身下的姜承錄眼睛里染上了情欲。

“我喜欢你，S5排位遇到你就喜欢你，别人说我是喜欢你的操作也好，笑我连你叫什么都不知道也好，但我就是喜欢你。”高振宁一边说一边脱去自己的裤子，粗大的阴茎就这么跳出来顶在姜承錄面前。“本来还想将来会不会在赛场上遇到你，知道你是我灵魂绑定的Omega，我好高兴。”

这些话高振宁从来没跟姜承錄讲过，虽然这段感情开始于高振宁对他的追逐，但在姜承錄问起高振宁因为什么喜欢他的时候，恋人也只是用“一见钟情”这四个字解释。原来这一见，是这么早的事情。  
姜承錄心里酸酸胀胀的，觉得可以把一切都献给眼前的少年，他微微仰头，用湿滑的舌头舔弄了会儿高振宁的阴囊，再一口把那勃发的阴茎含了进去。  
“哈啊……”从来没有这种经历的少年倒吸一口气，姜承錄对高振宁的敏感点了若指掌，那薄薄的嘴唇吸住嘴里变大的阴茎，灵巧的舌尖用高振宁最喜欢的方式舔舐阴茎上他每一个敏感点，然后紧紧地含住上下吞吐。  
“我的天…” 高振宁为了维护Alpha的尊严死死咬住嘴唇，喜欢的人正含着自己的阴茎还技巧这么好，这谁顶得住？  
很明显高振宁顶不住，被姜承錄含着从龟头一口吞到底，再吸紧着退到只含着顶端，高振宁只觉得挨了一套qwer，缴械投降，射在了姜承錄嘴里。

“啊——”高振宁来不及阻止，姜承錄就仰头把有点微腥的精液吞了下去。看着他擦了擦嘴角的白灼，高振宁人生中第一次有种身为Alpha，却要被Omega拆吃入腹的感觉。这就是成熟恋人的魅力么？高振宁只能这么想，他低头吻住姜承錄，在对方嘴里品尝到自己精液的味道，但这种感觉并不讨厌，还让他很兴奋。  
这是我的Omega，这种想法鼓舞着高振宁，浑身被巨大的幸福感充盈着。灵魂绑定的AO信息素相互交融共情，高振宁觉得自己刚射过的阴茎又在慢慢挺立。高振宁把姜承錄再次压在身下，只见他刚才只是帮自己口，后穴就湿滑得不成样子，不断渗出的粘液已经把床单沾湿。高振宁在姜承錄唇边落下细碎的吻，轻声问，“承錄哥……可以……进来么？”  
姜承錄“嗯”了一声，伸手勾住了高振宁的脖子，高振宁扶着性器，缓缓地顶进去。  
“好热……好湿啊……”高振宁说着下流话，姜承錄不好意思地别过脸去，顶了顶屁股，“……快操我。”

脑子里现在只有操他的高振宁，掐着姜承錄紧实挺翘的屁股就开始了抽插，比起多年后的高振宁，17岁的少年明显不知节制，放纵自己不断用力冲撞着姜承錄，每次拔出都只留顶端，每次挺进都插到最深，淫水被快速的抽插带得沿着穴口往外流，每次抽插都会带来噗嗤噗嗤的黏腻水声。  
几下快速的抽送后，高振宁咬住他的后颈，精液和信息素一起射在他的体内，而姜承錄也射了高振宁一身，高潮的余韵中，姜承錄搂着高振宁，轻声说，“你要跑快点，早点找到我。”  
高振宁把他紧紧搂在怀里不舍得放开，笑得是满满的自信笃定。  
“下次再见到你，我就不会再让你离开我了。”

 

浴室里传来哗哗的水声，姜承錄弯腰捡起落在地上的那张网鱼网咖的卡，拿起酒店床头的笔，在卡上画下了他心里的画面。那是一只小鸟，从小鸟的身体里长出了卷曲叶子的树，树顶有另一只小鸟正在飞翔，意味着世间的因果循环，相互依存的生命，终将为对方带去幸福。

姜承錄画完卡片，想把卡放进高振宁的钱包里，却没注意裹着床单脚下一滑，等他清醒过来的时候，已经回到了自己的家。

高振宁听到他摔倒的声音连忙挂了电话寻来，搂着姜承錄把他扶起来，却在看到他脖子的时候眯起眼睛。  
姜承錄被高振宁盯得有点心虚，这才意识到方才的激烈情事中17岁的高振宁对着他脖子又亲又啃。  
这不算出轨吧……

高振宁伸手摸着他的脖子，嘻笑道，“怎么样？17岁的小鲜肉好吃么？”  
姜承錄大脑暂停了两秒反应过来，“你知道的？”  
高振宁点点头，把姜承錄往怀里带，“虽然都是十年前的事情了，但我可记得清清楚楚，有人睡了我就跑了，真是拔雕无情。”  
记忆突然跳到17年夏牵进IG，在IG基地第一次见到高振宁的那天，姜承錄恍然大悟，“原来，怪不得那个时候我觉得你看我的眼神有点怪，原来……”  
原来所有的相遇都是久别重逢。

“我可是等你好久啦。”高振宁对着姜承錄脖子就是一口，“不行，我得让你对比感知下，还是现在的我活儿比较好。”  
“宁……那不都是你么。”姜承錄嘴上这么说，还是由着高振宁一边吻着他一边关上了卧室的门。

“把衣服裤子脱了”，高振宁嘴上是命令的语气，但眼神还是温柔，姜承錄心笑道这个东北大醋王自己的醋也吃。  
高振宁没脱衣服，把已经脱得精光的姜承錄压到床上，姜承錄莫名地从他反光的镜片里看到了一点不怀好意。高振宁伸手摸了摸姜承錄的后穴，又软又湿，一感觉到有物体进来就不断地收缩吸紧。高振宁把手指抽出来，带出来一些精液。  
“你让他射进生殖腔了么？”  
“宁……那也是你。”姜承錄头疼，还真吃上醋了，但对上高振宁的眼神，还是老实回答，“没有……”  
高振宁的表情这才松了松，他推了推眼镜，“筛哥，我倒也不是吃醋，换做我要是遇到17岁的你，肯定也会把你给上了。”  
“禽兽……”姜承錄被高振宁的坦诚噎得只能回这么一句。  
高振宁低身，在姜承錄的脸颊，眼睛，眉毛，嘴唇上落下细碎而温情的吻，惹得姜承錄“哼哼”两声，“你看你骂我禽兽，你不也是刚跟17岁的我做完嘛。” 高振宁偏头含住姜承錄的耳垂，在耳边吹着热气，“所以你要安慰安慰我。”  
“怎么……安慰你……”姜承錄这个时候还没反应过来已经落入高振宁的套路里。  
“你自慰给我看。”

姜承錄脸色一红，用力瞪了眼高振宁，都是肉食系的成年男子，结婚这么些年什么Play没玩过，但姜承錄最觉得羞耻的就是这个，但最让他们俩兴奋的也是这个。每次姜承錄在高振宁面前自慰，高振宁都能把他操到一滴精液都射不出来为止。

姜承錄叹了口气，他就是没法拒绝高振宁的请求。他支起腰，高振宁贴心地从床头捞过来一个枕头垫在他的腰下面，然后饶有兴致地看姜承錄分开双腿，一只手扶着已经有些挺立的性器，一只手探进自己的后穴。  
“我慢慢脱衣服，筛哥你慢慢来”， 高振宁说着单手解衬衫的扣子，姜承錄知道再瞪他也只是在增加这个场面的情色程度，握着自己的阴茎开始上下套弄起来，伸进去的那只手指在找到自己的敏感点开始顶弄。  
“筛哥你可以多放几只手指，刚才吸我吸得那么紧，一只手指怕是满足不了你吧？”高振宁脱下衬衫，露出精壮的身体。姜承錄一边看着高振宁开始解裤子的皮带，一边加快了套弄的速度，另一只手也听话地伸进了三只手指，在肉穴里打着圈。  
“宁……”脑子，阴茎，还有后穴都胀胀的，已经湿得不成样子了，姜承錄渴望被填满，渴望被狠狠地进入。  
“筛哥想要啥啊？”  
“宁……我要你……进来……”  
话音刚落，已经脱光的高振宁躺到一边，痞笑着说，“筛哥想要，来自己动？”

自己动就自己动！姜承錄决定不能让高振宁占尽上风，跨坐在高振宁身上，扭着屁股用穴口蹭着高振宁粗硬的阴茎，时不时让阴茎顶在湿滑的穴口，就是不吞进去。  
“想要么？”这回游刃有余的是姜承錄了，他喜欢看高振宁被撩动情欲无法自持的样子，心里痒痒的。  
“当然想啊。”说着话高振宁就扣住姜承錄的腰往下压，一个挺身插了进去。  
“哈啊……”巨大的快感让姜承錄趴在高振宁身上，两人的眼睛亮亮的，瞳孔里只有对方。高振宁凑过去吻了吻姜承錄的额头，“筛哥，我爱你。”  
“宁……”不需要对方的回应，高振宁在姜承錄的眼神里已经得到了足够的回答，姜承錄撑着高振宁的胸膛，开始上下抬动屁股。感到高振宁的阴茎在体内变得更大更粗，姜承錄晃动着屁股感受阴茎在小穴里的进入。他抬高屁股咬着高振宁的阴茎拔到只有龟头留在他体内，然后再重重地压下屁股把他的阴茎吃到最深。高振宁伸手握住他挺立的阴茎，另一只手捏住他的乳首，时重时轻地揉搓，满意地听到姜承錄发出的呻吟声，享受肉穴不住收缩咬紧他的快感。  
“怎么样……还是我的……活儿好吧？”高振宁说着话又挺身插得更深，顶得姜承錄不断发出“啊……啊”的呻吟声。  
“宁……宁……”姜承錄不断呼唤着他，高振宁知道这是姜承錄要到高潮的表现，扣住他的腰，不断地挺身抽送，姜承錄就这么被操到了高潮，一股股白灼都射到了高振宁的胸口上。

扶住姜承錄在高潮中颤抖的身体，感受高潮余韵下不断收缩的肉穴吞吃着他的阴茎，高振宁在姜承錄稍微缓过来的时候说，“筛哥，我还没到呢，你说怎么办呢？”  
姜承錄撑起身体让高振宁依然挺立的阴茎从身体里退出来，舔了舔高振宁胸前自己刚射出来的精液，又凑过去亲了亲高振宁的嘴角。  
“你想接着用什么姿势？”

高振宁指了指卧室里那张桌子，“我想你坐在桌子边上，靠在墙边，抬高双腿操你想很久了。”  
姜承錄白了他一眼，哼了声“没出息的”，然后走过去，贴在桌边坐上去。高振宁连忙跟过去，在他身后放了个垫子，然后抬起姜承錄的双腿搭在自己肩上。高振宁看着那已经被操到有些合不拢的粉嫩肉穴正一张一合渴望着进入，将涨得发痛的巨大阴茎再次插进去的时候，捧着姜承錄的脸不断吻着。

 

姜承錄和高振宁最后真的做到一滴精液都再也射不出来，摊平躺在床上，姜承錄说，“东西好像还没打包完。”  
“你还有力气动？”  
姜承錄干笑两声，“没了。宁，我渴了。”  
高振宁闻声，再累也还是爬起来，到客厅拿了瓶水，咕嘟咕嘟喝了一满口，低头一边接吻一边喂给姜承錄喝。  
“还是我的活儿比17岁的小鲜肉好吧？”  
姜承錄白了他一眼，“那不都是你么，我这辈子只爱过你，也只会爱你。”  
高振宁觉得遭受了一记暴击，却心满意足地抱着姜承錄。年少的初次心动就是这个意气风发的少年，笑过哭过跌跌撞撞，怀里的人却好像还是他最初爱上的模样。  
因为这一腔的爱意，从来没停止过燃烧片刻。


End file.
